


Domestic downtime

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned Bo-Katan Kryze, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: A fix it fic where order 66 doesn't happen and the clones get to be happy. Mostly drabbles and short stories that can be read separately if you want to skip chapters
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Homeward

**Author's Note:**

> I will be altering cannon because cannon sucks sometimes. If I do, I'll mention it here so here's some altered Cannon for ya:
> 
> Fives lived, rex persuaded them to put him in prison until a full investigation could happen. Fox wasn't happy with that
> 
> On that note, Yup also lived. He spent some time in a coma but pulled through.
> 
> Also the jedi and senators are working together to find placement for the clones post war

"I would like to request the commander and his men to accompany me if this is acceptable"

Riyo watched Padme eagerly. Since overthrowing the Chancellor there hadn't been much of a need for an army. The clone soldiers weren't sure what to do. Neither were the jedi or the senators who'd seen so much war. 

"I see no reason to deny your request," Obi Wan smiled. "After all Fox and his men have all worked so hard and been through much while working for palpatine. Take care of them, they're good men"

Riyo thanked them and left for Fox's quarters.

**********

"Senator Chuchi can you come to the guard quarters please? We're in need of assistance." Thorn looked scared and Riyo swore she heard crying followed a thud. 

When Riyo arrived, Fox was hanging onto the toilet in the fresher. His face was flushed and he was sweating. 

"Should we call medical?" 

"No I think he just needs some assurance." Hound looked at her. "I know the Chancellor forbid him to see you, but considering he's dead…."

Riyo took a seat on the floor "Fox sweetie what happened? This isn't like you" she placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately winced in pain and pulled away.

"No..no.. can't...kill... he'll kill...not ...not…..you" he sobbed.

She looked at the other two and frowned. "Fill the tub with water, get him out of those clothes and cleaned up. "

By early morning, Fox had been cleaned and sent to bed. Riyo took note of all the bruises and scars on him, how thin he looked since the last time she had seen him. She had to get him away from coruscant.

Fox had been running himself ragged for months. Escorting the Chancellor at all hours, being sent on foolish errands to be kept away while underhanded deals were made with separatists. It was starting to really take a toll. He had spent most of the day in his lounge pants, nursing a hangover. Thorn and Hound had found him on the floor sobbing about failing the republic and arresting Fives for telling the truth. Not sure what to do, they called one person who could possibly help.

He didn't notice Senator Chuchi enter with tea until she had taken a seat on the bed.

"The council granted my request. You boys are coming with me."

He took the cup and smiled. "A new security assignment might help."

"No not as an assignment. To rest and relax. You deserve it, all of you. No work, no war, just quiet. When you feel better, we're going to take you to medical for an evaluation and then home."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Home.

Fox couldn't honestly say he'd ever had a home before. Maybe home would be nice after everything he'd seen.


	2. Just like us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is having nightmares, but who's nightmares are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon alterations and facts as follows
> 
> Inhibitor chips have been deactivated  
> Maul was tortured by deathwatch post battle of Mandalore  
> Jesse and Maul are linked after he looked into Jesse's mind  
> Maul wasnt cut in half, just lost most of.hos legs for writing sake

The screaming woke everyone first. A pained scream like someone being tortured. Kix and Rex found Jesse sitting up in his bed holding his legs and screaming.

"Kriff it hurts! Make it stop! PLEASE VOD STOP THEM!!!!"

Rex held him down as Kix sedated him. Since leaving mandalore, Jesse had been different. He woke up with nightmares and spoke about memories that weren't his. Earlier in the day he'd felt unwell and slipped into his room for some sleep. When Rex looked in on him, he'd found him with the covers off gasping and hot from fever. 

"Rex I don't know what is wrong with him." Kix grabbed some water for a quick drink. "He is showing signs of an infection but he has no infection. I think it's all in his head but I can't confirm it."

The two stayed with Jesse who slept most of the night. Come morning, Rex left Kix to care for his brother alone. It was quiet until Jesse shot up almost in a stupor screaming.

"Please have mercy on me! Give me something for the pain! I have nothing you want! No master, no brothers! Even the force has left me!" He sobbed. 

Kix ran to find someone to help. Before getting to Rex, he ran headfirst into Ashoka.

"Kix slow down where's the fire?"

He stopped for a moment. "Jesse needs help. He's...I don't know but he's delirious. Screaming about the force."

She followed Kix to the barracks where Jesse was lying in bed screaming clutching his head. 

"Is he speaking another language?" Kix was holding him.

Ashoka kept listening. "It sounds like coordinates. Maybe someone is reaching out for help"

A minute or so had passed and they had written down the coordinates. "These coordinates lead to a planet on the outer rims. Mostly used for slave traders to acquire new workers. Why would he be calling out that location?"

Rex returned, finding Ashoka and Kix going over what information they had.

"Maybe we should go see what's there?" Kix offered.

"Go where?" Rex looked at the coordinates. His eyes widened. "Villadon? That place is bad news. Why are you going there?!"

"Jesse was shouting the coordinates in his sleep. Perhaps someone needs help?"

Rex sighed. He didn't have much of a choice did he. "I can get us a ride if you don't mind a few extra hands."

Ashoka's eyes widened as the ship landed. "Has Anakin seen this?" She gawked at the pinup of Padme on the ship's side.

Rex just laughed. Kix came up to them with Jesse hanging onto him.

"Jesse I don't think you should come with us. You're not well."

Jesse stood up straight. "Captain I'm the reason you're going on the adventure. I'll be damned if you leave me here with a babysitter."

The ship opened up and Echo came running out to Rex. "Is Fives out yet? I want to see him."

"Not yet Ashoka frowned. We're working on it, he should be out by the time we come back."

"If we come back" came a voice behind them. A clone with long hair came up behind Echo. "Ships ready captain, suppose you tell me why we're going to the most rundown planet in the galaxy?"

The trip to villadon was amusing. Ashoka was absolutely fascinating with the batch. She especially Wrecker who had spent most of the time asking questions about jedi and mechanics and anything else he could think of.

"And they say I talk too much," tech mumbled.

Once they landed Ashoka led them through the town. "According to the coordinates, Jesse wanted us to go….there" she pointed to a bar. It was the only building not rundown and dark. "Something tells me we're not going to be welcome."

When they entered the bar, two large twi'leks approached them. "Well look what we have here." The blue skinned one stood on the other side of Ashoka while the green skinned twi'lek blocked the door.

"Boss would love to get his hands on her. 'Grutas pay well with the right buyer."

Wrecker lifted him up by the collar and snarled. "Don't you dare touch her!"

While wrecker took care of their welcoming committee. Kix and The snuck into the back.

"Perhaps we should go downstairs?" Tech points to a corridor that was dimly lit. They carefully went down the steps and entered a room filled with cages. They were all empty except for one.

Kix gasped as he looked at the being in the cage. Red and black skin was bruised and cut. His mouth muzzled like an animal. But nothing compared to the stumps that used to be his legs. They were raw and infected. The bone was exposed.

"Do you know him?" Tech asked.

"In a way. He's a sith lord. We fought him on Mandalore. How did he get here?"

Tech busted the lock open and slid into the cage.

"Be careful, Maul is good at deceiving everyone."

Tech placed a gloved hand on him. "I don't think this is a trick. He seems very ill. Please help me get him to the marauder. I'll take care of him"

Kix hesitantly helped Tech help maul up. He screamed in agony at the touch but nothing else. They hurried up the stairs and past Wrecker who had put one guard through the wall is and another tied upside down by a light.

"Is that Maul?!" Rex yelled as they ran to the ship.

Once on board, Kix and tech cleaned him up. After a few hours, he was bandaged, cuffed to the bed, and put on an IV.

"I don't like this," Ashoka warned. "Maul is a criminal, not to mention general kenobi's biggest enemy. As soon as he wakes up, we're going to be stuck on this ship with him."

"I assure you that will be some time," Tech showed her his datapad." His infection is severe, not to mention the dehydration and starvation he's experienced. My guess is that it's been no less than 17 days since his last meal or drink."

While Ashoka argued why they should have left him, Jesse snuck into the room they placed Maul in. He was quiet, his expression pained.

"Why did you call me?" Jesse whispered. "Why not use the force to escape?"

Maul's eyes fluttered open. "I was afraid. Y..yo..you saw….m..me….on... Mandalore…..I...had no choice." He gasped and went silent again.

Jesse didn't want to think much about Mandalore but now he had to. When Maul looked through his mind, Jesse saw into his in return. He saw the pain and suffering Maul experienced, his brother's death, even his rage toward General Kenobi.

"You're just like us. Only, you are alone. Maybe you don't have to be."

Jesse thought he saw a smile ghost his face. It was probably just in his head. "Perhaps we can help you."


	3. Sympathy for the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's fair in war....but Jesse doesn't agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to move on from this storyline buuuut I had an idea. Dogma is still in prison thanks to palpatine who realized he may be a threat after umbara.  
> Kix and Jesse keep in contact with him hoping maybe he'll eventually get out.

Against Jesse's pleading, Ashoka decided that it was best to turn maul over to the republic.

"Tano I know he's a criminal but answer me this; was he really responsible or was he a pawn? I saw into his mind, he's been torn down by the Chancellor long before I was around. Kriff he needs help not a prison!"

Rex was surprised at how angry his brother was. They seemed to play this discussion over every day since finding Maul. Upon landing, guards lifted the still sedated zabrak from the bed and off to a prison cell. The look in his eyes empty, like he had nothing left. A look he'd seen in one of his own brothers before.

"Dogma is right, new leadership, same kriffing republic." Jesse stormed past everyone not even saluting asc he passed general Kenobi and Skywalker.

"Much truth in what Jesse says. Same republic we still are." Yoda sighs. "Maul, a victim he is. Of sidious, the dark side and the republic. Perhaps a compromise we can make?"

Anakin laughed. "Master Yoda I think you're underestimating Maul. Remember he murdered Satine in cold blood, as well as many other soldiers and civilians. I'm not sure what the endgame is here for him but he deserves to rot in a prison."

Obi wan nodded in agreement. "Maul is unusually quiet and according to Ashoka, seems to have little to no connection to the force currently. Is it possible he's suppressing his powers as part of a longer plan?"

"Possible yes, but I'm not entirely sure he's powerful enough for that type of force use." Master Windu added.

***************

"Wake up Jedi killer, you got a new roommate!"

Dogma lifted his head from the cot. He was used to the name calling and abuse the guards used. He saw them practically drop a body on the floor before kicking them and leaving. No sound, no movement. Dogma's heart sank a bit as he sat up watching. Had they killed him?

Maul eventually moved but only to roll over. He looked at Dogma with confusion.

"You…. I know you…..he talks…..of…..of you"

Dogma offered him a hand up and onto the cot. Something about his new roommate was almost unsettling.

"Who talks about me? Who are you?"

Whoever he was, was warm. Possibly with fever.

"Jesse. He's a good man," maul gasps in pain as he sits up. "Even to a nobody like myself"

**********

Jesse and Kix tried pulling strings to find where Maul had been taken. There was no record of any new prisoners. They went so far as to ask Fives if he'd seen anyone before leaving his cell.

"No Vod unless he was in solitary, no new prisoners. Last ones we had were the beginning of the month. Think it was mostly smugglers anyway so they would be moved off planet."

Jesse sighed in frustration. "People don't deserve this type of treatment. Not even someone like Maul."

Kix handed him a datapad and some caf. "Looks like you have a transmission from Dogma hopefully good news since they let Fives out"

Jesse took the pad and read his message. His eyes widened and he pointed to the pad.

"Kix I found him"


End file.
